moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Telethus Sin'Dal II
"Whatever it takes to defend Quel'Thalas, we will give everything we have!" '''Telethus Sin'Dal II '''is a former elven Lord and current Illidari bound to service and tasked with defending Quel'Thalas no matter what, to accomplish this task he has joined a splinter cell of Demon Hunters who have sworn themselves to the militant order of the Dominion of the Sun's advanced unite The Diaboli. Early Life Due to him being their fathers choice to go into combat to claim glory for their house, Telethus was trained from a very young age in the art of swordplay and strategy. Due to his hair color his father chose to make him carry his own name down the line knowing that a son in his own image would make him proud. Instead Telethus II was rebellious and much harder to handle then his older and younger brother. This caused the already tense family relationship of the Sin'Dal household to be taken to the brink. But before that time, war sprouted throughout the land and Telethus II was sent off to fight. The Illidari Years later and after seeing the destruction of his home at the hands of the undead, and ultimately the legion, Telethus II chose to give up his claim to a noble title and join Illidan Stormrage in fighting the demonic forces of the legion. Service under Lord Illidan had its perk and its drawbacks, Telethus gave up hope of a normal life all together, knowing he would die on the battlefield, and so, this drove him. He became a weapon of rage and fury, fueled with blood-lust on the battlefield he would be unchained and released on his enemies. These actions eventually earned him the title "Fury of the Betrayed." and while he was not apart of Illidan's upper echelon he was one of several hand picked demon hunters chosen to join the assault on Mardum. This would be his saving grace as he would instead be captured and imprisoned by the Wardens for ten long years... Long Slumber After being released by the Wardens a small group of Demon Hunters who had trained together for decades splintered off from the rest of the freed. This group eventually found sanctuary and swore their blades to the Dominion of the Sun. During this time, a leader needed to be chosen, and Perilion Firesoul was that leader, with Azealyn Silversky as his second. Both of whom had been brothers and sisters in arms for decades of fighting. Personality Telethus was always rebellious but while he was young he still had to conduct himself as a noble, but as a demon hunter he was encouraged to have a more...primal nature. This has stuck with him over the years and made him jaded towards pompous nobles and alike. This has also made him quick to conflict. Fortunately due to his years of combat training and demon hunter physical edge, there are few checks his mouth delivers that his skill with a blade can't cash. Relationships Telethus I A horrible relationship, an abusive father and a rebellious son. The love and comfort here was depicted in hours of sword training in the yard of their large estate. To Telethus II his father seemed more like a butcher, preparing his prime pig for the right time. Illidan Stormrage Though unknown to Illidan, Telethus looked upon him as a father figure, and would blindly follow the master into any situation that he asked without question. Lorren Sin'Dal As his older brother Lorren was tasked with eventually leading the house one day, and so didn't have much time to play with him while he was young, this made their relationship distant though Lorren has always been keeping an eye on him to make sure he is safe. Azealyn Silversky Though she started out a just another demon hunter in the rank of hundreds, she eventually became second in command under Perilion Firesoul. For Telethus this was like his little sister getting a reward, he was pleased as he had no ambition to lead, but soon his feeling for Azaelyn changed. Now no longer constantly on the front lines of combat, he had time to think, his abandoned ideas of a normal life trickled back into his mind as his focus began to shift from fighting for vengeance to fighting for a right to have a future. Azaelyn for the most part dismissed him as a "Foolish Child" but he was determined and eventually changed her mind. They now share a unique relationship as they both fight for a 'normal' future together, after the war. (Telethus sees her as his little sister) Events of the Broken Isle Due to the constant pressure of his inner demonic soul tempting him, it only took one last push to send him over then edge, after finding a secret Scrying Stone known as the Anore'sin Nah Stone linked to the eternal void, Telethus went mad and allowed his demon to take control of him. In the end he was captured and his brother Lorren was forced to end his life, the stone however was lost to the enemy. Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:The Diaboli Category:Demon Hunters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sin'Dal